2013.09.23 - Chat with Warren
As the Institute's students and faculty have been settling in to the new class semester, Ororo's workload has finally started easing off enough for her to have a spare moment to think about some of the friends that have left the school grounds, some of them presumably permanently. And, now that the time allows, she's started trying to contact the individuals on her mental list. First: Warren Worthington. A phone call and a brief conversation later, Ororo walks toward the main entryway foyer of the school, preparing to meet Warren there. The phone call came as quite a surprise. As it -was- such a surprise, he agreed, without too much question to meet at the Institute, even. It was a pleasant day and it was a perfect excuse for him to stretch his wings and get some flying time in. He's been rather busy with work and trying to get a social life in order so he hasn't been flying enough at all. So, rather than take a towncar or limo out to Westchester, he flew. Landing in the front yard of the school, he straightens his clothes, brushes his fingers through his hair to put it back in order, and moves to enter the building. Assuming he isn't stopped upon opening the door, he glances about the foyer before blue eyes land on Ororo. "I hope I'm not late." "Not at all, Warren. Please, come in." Ororo gestures to one of those small side table and chair sets scattered throughout the school for people stop and sit and relax or study, then steps over there to take a seat for herself. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, I hope I did not inconvenience you." "If you had, I wouldn't have agreed to come," Warren points out with a grin. He follows Ororo towards the chairs and considers them for a moment before turning one around so that he can straddle the seat and rest his arms across the back. It may not be best for his posture, but it's easier for his wings. "So, what's going on? I was quite surprised when you asked me to come out here." "Well, when I came back from vacation, I was informed that you'd departed from the school and it was implied that you had no intention of returning at any point." Yeah, Ororo's not easing into the topic at all. "Would you be willing to share with me why you felt it was time to depart?" Warren Worthington blinks for a moment, "I've basically been gone from the school since I went to college, Ororo. I...never lived here after that. Is that what you're talking about? Or are you talking about the quasi-class that I was asked to teach? Because it was really a joke. I mean, it felt like I was being asked to do something that the kids didn't want...just so that people could find something for me to do. I don't want to be Milton and have a Red stapler. I also don't want to be somewhere that I'm not wanted." Ororo's eyebrows draw together briefly, her equivalent of a frown. Though, it's difficult to say why she's reacting this way. "I am sorry that you felt that your efforts here were going unappreciated. I take it your business has been benefiting from the extra time you have to devote to it?" Warren Worthington just sort of shrugs, "Who knows? I mean, the stocks dipped a little when I 'came out' as a mutant, but they seem to have come back as we've pushed forward with business. I mean, it's at least back to around where it was. Whether I had a hand in that...well, I'd like to think so, but I also like to think that the world is really just not as against mutants as we originally supposed. No one seems to care and the few who do, well...we don't do business with them. They lose their millions or billions or they put up with me. Most choose the money." He pauses a moment, "I'm not sure that answered your question." Ororo offers a faint smile. "It answered my question well enough. And I am glad to hear that your company is at least holding steady." She hesitates for a moment, then delves back into the original topic. "What topic were you teaching that you felt the students were treating with such disregard?" Blue eyes glance at his cuff links and he adjusts one before looking back over at Ororo, "Well, first I was told to take the kids shopping for 'appropriate clothes' in Brooks Brothers and Burberry. I told them 'no' and that 'Kids should be allowed to develop their own style and it's patronizing and inappropriate to have them dressing all like me'. Not that I shop at Brooks Brothers. I do have a Burberry scarf." He waves that away. "So I said I would talk to the kids about presentation out in the real world for job interviews and how to do things like balance a checkbook and how credit cards work...but seriously, it was still pretty condescending and it wasn't a real class. I'm not a teacher, Ororo. I never wanted to be one. That seems to be the only reason for people to stick around here now." Ororo Munroe nods. "Well, there /are/ still other reasons, even if it does not feel that way most of the time." She'd been gauging the winged man's reactions, and it's pretty definitive that he would NOT be amenable to a request to help their current lack of staffing. "I am not going to ask you to return, that would not be fair to you. But do know that you are still always welcome here, at any time." Warren Worthington's fingers run through his hair again in a sort of nervous gesture, "Yeah, people say that, Ororo. But as far as I can tell, it's just lip-service. I'm not really welcome in that no one really cares if I come or go. So...really, what am I supposed to think?" There's another glance about the foyer, "Do you think I like feeling that no one cares if I'm here? For years, this was the only place I could be myself. The only place where I was accepted and didn't have to hide." Ororo frowns a bit more openly this time. "Do you honestly think that I do not care if you are here or not? Even after I called? When Bobby Drake told me you had left, it was..." She hesitates, clearly trying to find a way to phrase this. "It was almost like a physical blow. He made it sound like you were washing your hands of the Institute completely." "Ororo, I've been gone for months. Years, technically. There's no reason for me to hang out here because it's been made very clear that I'm not wanted here or within the X-Men. I don't want to sit around, desperately hoping to be noticed by someone." Warren shakes his head at that, "I'm sorry that you're just noticing this now. I'm not the one who left. I was pushed out." Staring at Warren for a solid three seconds, Ororo finally says flatly, "Then I can rely on you to NOT respond to a call for help. I will inform the Professor and have you removed from the list of individuals to contact in case of an emergency." She moves to stand as she continues, "I am sorry that I wasted your time asking you to come out here." She hesitates for only a moment, then adds, "Was that what you were expecting to hear?" Warren Worthington makes a 'pssht' sound, "Of course I'd respond to a call for help. I flew out to Europe so I could bleed on Scott when he got all messed up and I'd do the same for anyone here. I am more than willing and interested in helping. What part of 'I didn't want to leave, but I also didn't want to be completely ignored' aren't you getting?" He watches as she stands before he also gets to his feet, "Actually, I was sort of hoping to find out just why no one seemed to want me around here. Did I do something wrong that everyone suddenly decided to hate me? Am I obsolete because I can't read people's minds or have claws growing out of my hands or shoot lasers out of my eyes?" "I don't know why, Warren." Ororo looks tired now, which she probably had been hiding before. "All I know is when I returned, you'd already gone. I've been trying to find out why myself. Perhaps it truly is time to speak with the Professor. But I can do that if you'd rather not." Warren Worthington just sort of rolls his eyes, "I've talked to the Professor. He's non-committal as usual. It's always 'You know you're always welcome here' and all that." He shakes his head again, "It's all talk. Saying I'm welcome and actually being welcoming are two different things." Ororo nods. "They are. I can't speak for the Professor or anyone else, but when I say you are welcome here I mean that I, if no one else, will be happy to see you. I promise, no more interrogations. And possibly something to eat or drink... if I don't make a mess of the kitchen." "Thank you, Ororo. You're also welcome to come hang out with me in the city. I...it's not very comfortable for me to be out here unless I know that I'm going to be visiting with someone. I don't really want to just show up, you know? It's sort of like...hanging out at an old house even after we sold it." Warren's wings flick as the feathers re-settle, "I appreciate you reaching out to me. Just know that I didn't leave out of anger or anything. I left because I didn't feel wanted or necessary." "Thank you for coming to speak with me, and for the invitation to visit you in the city. I will try, but... well, you were not the only person to choose to leave, and it's left us rather short-staffed on the school side." Ororo holds up a hand to forestall any protests or comments and continues. "We're doing all right now, but I'm still not entirely caught up with all of the administrative work I'd been letting go by the wayside." Scott OWES her for making her have to take up the slack his absence caused. Warren Worthington ahs. "If I can help, I will. I don't have a teaching degree though and can't legally take over any classes. Maybe not legally, but...I mean, the school could lose it's accreditation by not having anyone with the proper certification teaching. But if I can do anything else, please let me know. I still support what the school does even if I feel a bit betrayed by some." And there is the small quirk of her lips that is Ororo's equivalent of a wide and grateful smile. "Thank you again, Warren. I may well take you up on that, and soon. I had never realized how much work went into keeping this school running. The groceries and school supplies alone..." She waves a hand dismissively. "It's been a good learning experience for me. Come, I think there may still be some of Remy's gumbo that we can reheat, and you can tell me what you've been doing other than working for your company." Category:Log